High School: A Hell in Heaven
by BurningVixen
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are best friends. Hinata have been in love with him for ages, but will Naruto like her as something more than just a best friend? Surviving High School can be a bitch, and Hinata knows that best of all. Rated T for swearing and some violence.
1. Best Friends

Naruto and Hinata were good friends. Actually, they were best friends. They could talk to each other about everything, and they understood each other so good, it was almost scary. Maybe it was because of the past. Naruto's parents died in a car accident when he was born, and after that he was raised by his godfather Jiraiya. But Jiraiya got old, and he had a terrible accident in the winter, and he wasn't strong enough anymore. Naruto was left alone, and since he was sixteen, and didn't have anyone else in his family, he lived alone too. The only light in his world was Hinata and his friends.

Hinata's mother had died from a sickness, about a year after Hinata's little sister was born. Hinata was young, but the more she grew, the more she understood things, and it made her so sad. Her dad was very strict, and gave up on her for her being weak. Hinata was crushed inside, but, she would not break down like that. Now she's strong, and have a better bond with her father.

Everything was better for Naruto too. He was also not a failure anymore, he was deeply loved by the people in the town, and he was pretty famous in other places too. He was well known from his friendliness.

Naruto had always thought Hinata was a good person, but didn't really notice her until he saw her crying one day in a corner at the street. He made her tell him why, and as Hinata told about her past, he realized, that he wasn't alone. After that little moment, they got closer and closer, and they saved each other from misery.

"So Hinata…" said a familiar voice and a pink haired girl sneaked up next to her. "Hi Sakura-san," she said.

Sakura was one of her very good friends, as well as Ino, Tenten, Temari and Matsuri who were there.

"I heard you spent a lot of time with Naruto this summer…" she said and smiled that 'I-need-some-gossip' smile.

Ino was almost up in Hinata's face asking questions.

"Ehe… We're just good friends right? He doesn't think of me that way…" said Hinata sighing inside her.

She wished though. She had a huge crush on him, and it's been there FOREVER.

And almost as Temari had read her mind…"But you wish don't cha?" she said and grinned.

Temari was a really cool girl. She was inspiring, and almost as a big sisters for the girls.

"W-well…" said Hinata not wanting to tell it, but something made her want to as well.

"C'mon guys, don't put so much pressure on her! Besides, we already know the answer… Don't worry Hinata, he will totally be into you this year! I can feel it on me!" said Hinata's best friend Tenten.

Tenten always said the right words to Hinata. Hinata smiled a 'thank you'. And then the bell rang.


	2. New Hinata?

"Arrrgh, I hate school!" shouted the loud blonde.

"Be quiet…" said the half-sleeping Shikamaru. "But I get so…." Naruto seemed to struggle finding the right word. "HINATA!" he suddenly said and ran over to the hyuga.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" she said and smiled. Naruto smiled his famous grin back. "So what class do you have now?" asked Naruto.

"Umm…" said Hinata as she pulled out a paper from her pocket. "Science." "Me too! Let's go together!" said Naruto and took her hand as they walked to the classroom.

They entered the classroom, and everyone was there.

"You're late…" said Iruka. "Uh sorry!" said Hinata and Naruto.

Iruka just smiled. He liked to see Naruto so happy when he was with Hinata. It was good for him.'

Naruto and Hinata sat down in a corner.

"I bet were having some privacy business at the bathroom!" whispered a girl to another a little louder that necessary.

Some people were laughing and looked at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, too drifted away to notice, didn't hear anything, but Hinata did. She blushed. Not only of embarrassment but also of anger.

She didn't like people gossiping about them, especially since nothing was true. She sent a ice cold glare to the girl who whispered and it seemed to freak her out like fuck, cause she was hiding under her desk now. Rule number one at this school: Don't make a hyuuga send you a glare.

Rest of the classes were boring and now it was lunch time. Hinata found Naruto at the boys table and sat down there with the girls.

"Um.. Hinata?" whispered Tenten from her side. "Yes?" Tenten was nervous she could see.

"Those girls over there… They're looking at you…" said Tenten.

Everyone at the table heard it, and looked to where those girls sat. "Oh, that girl…" said Hinata as she recognized the own that whispered in the first class.

"You know her?" asked Sakura. "No.. She in our science class.. Um… She.. I… She whispered something, so I glared at her… Heehe…" said Hinata and laughed a low laugh.

The others narrowed their eyes.

"I bet she's mad at me… For something…" said Hinata curious of what the girl wanted. Without thinking, Hinata rose up and stared at the girl as if saying 'Meet me in the hallway'.

"Just have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She said and left.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, surprisingly noticing the tense stares from the girls to Hinata and the table.

"We have to find out…" said Ino. They rose up, and left.

"Hey bitch, something you want to tell me?" asked the girl.

She had light brown hair and wore a pretty whore-ish outfit.

"Actually, is there something YOU want to tell ME?" asked Hinata.

"Well… Yeah. Stay away from Naruto."

Hinata was shocked, but didn't let it show, and stayed in poker face mode.

"Any reason why?" she asked calmly. "Totally. I don't even know why he started hanging out with a freak like you, but anyway… You'll never have a chance. He might see you as a friend, but never will he like you back…" said the girl.

The worst part is, that she was right.

"Besides, who would like a trashy whore like you anyway?" the girl laughed.

That's it. No more miss Nice Hyuga. Hinata grabbed her collar and almost lifted her off the ground.

"Excuse me? Says the one dressing as if she was working in a hoe house?" said Hinata finally climbing out of her shell.

The friends who were watching got shocked by this new side of Hinata.

"W-well, at least I'm looking good! I'm not the one hiding my fat body underneath a hoodie!"

That was the drop. Hinata's fist balled up and hit her face so she flew backwards hitting the wall. The friends hiding by it, quickly came out so not getting hit. It took a couple of seconds before Hinata came back to herself when seeing her friends.

"Oh god…" she said not knowing how to act. "H-Hinata?" asked Kiba. Hinata just looked confused at him and the others.

"I…" Hinata didn't know what to say before a fist came at her. But Hinata was born with quick reflexes, so she grabbed the fist. It was the girl, she looked at her with a bloody nose and a wild look in her eyes.

Hinata got shocked over what she had done. Hinata let go of the fist harshly so the girl stumbled back.

"YOU BITCH!" screamed the girl and ran into the bathroom with her friends.

"G-gomen…" said Hinata so lowly as if it was only in her head.

Everyone looked shocked at Hinata and didn't know what to say.

And of course the principal had to show up, and it seemed as if she had seen the whole thing.


	3. The Party

"Well, thank you for telling us everything." Said Tsunade.

"BUT, you were violent. So, here's your detention." She said and handed her a note. Hinata just nodded.

"Why would she say that you have to stay away from me?" asked Naruto. Everyone just sighed. He sure was a bit dumb.

"Jealous maybe, for not having such a good friend." Said Hinata and smiled. Naruto smiled back.

They were about to leave when Tsunade stopped them.

"Naruto, don't you think I didn't see that water balloon hitting Kakashi this morning…. So here's your detention." Said Tsunade and handed him a note. Actually he smiled.

"Detention with Hinataaa~," he sang, and Hinata laughed. _Maybe this isn't so bad, _thought Hinata.

Rest of the day were ok, Hinata were ignoring all the looks and whispers about her fight. That girl had to go around telling everyone.

School was over, and everyone went home, except Naruto and Hinata. There were some other people there too, mostly just weird guys.

The teacher had left them to do some writing stuff, but instead Naruto and Hinata just talked.

"I've never seen you like that…" said Naruto suddenly out of subject.

"Mhm. I'm so shocked over myself. But… It feels good too. I feel like I'm finally free from myself, and I can go explore more dangerous sides of me." said Hinata. Naruto kinda understood, but he didn't want his Hinata to go away from herself.

_My Hinata…_ he thought.

He just realized that he never had thought of her as _his._ He got a strange, but good feeling. What exactly was it?

"Naruto-kun?" asked the gently voice.

"Huh?" "We're you listening?" she asked. "Uh… What did you say?" he asked and smiled at her.

"I wondered if you're going to Ino's party later tonight." Said Hinata and looked at the clock. The clock were almost five, time to leave.

"I don't know. I could go… But I'm not sure. What about you?" he asked and packed together his stuff.

"I think I am. This is an opportunity for me to open up right, so why not? If you want, we could go together." She said hoping for a yes.

"Sure! Um... As a… date?" he asked blushing. "Uh… Um… Well, I d-don't know…" Hinata was losing her confidence.

This was her chance, but if she took it, would it ruin the whole friendship?

Then she started thinking about that girl again. She made it clear that she didn't want Hinata near Naruto.

And, if they went as dates, would it only cause more drama?

"L-let's go as friends. I don't want people to begin talking about us more than they are already…" said Hinata.

Naruto felt his heart sink. Because of those stupid kids at this school who knew nothing of who they really were…

Naruto wanted to say that they had nothing to do with them, that those people only talked about it because of they're too bored of their own life. But he didn't. After all, Hinata was his best friend, it would be a risky step too take… What if things would never be the same again?

"Yeah. Let's keep it simple tonight…" he said. She was right too, they had enough drama for today. But oh how he was wrong….

The party started at seven, and Ino's parents were on a mission, so Ino had the house for herself. It was not just friends that were invited, the whole school showed up. Including the jealous bitch.

"Aww maaan, why are they here? Why did you invite them?" asked Kiba Ino and freaked totally out.

"I didn't! I didn't invite half of these people! Some of them I barely know!" growled Ino and was freaking out a bit too. She was quite a party girl, but it was getting a bit too crowded.

They had found their friends, and the only missing were Naruto and Hinata. Then they saw two people coming in. It was Naruto and Hinata, both dressed nice, but pretty casual.

"I bet they had a round before coming…" whispered someone. "A ROUND?! Three at least!" whispered another a bit too loud.

Soon everyone was whispering and talking about them. Hinata just ignored them and shut all of her thoughts down. This time Naruto wasn't deaf, and he clearly heard everything they said. The anger was building up in him. He now understood why Hinata acted the way she did with the girl. But, for Hinata, he could not go all kyuubi on them right now.

Instead he sent a wide grin to Hinata. Hinata knew that didn't mean "THIS IS AWESOME!" but "Let's just ignore those jerks." And Hinata smiled back.

"Hey guys, so good you're here!" said Sakura.

"Saaaakuraah, youh're mah yooouthful beauutifulh aaasss…." Said a half passed out Lee. Sakura's vein popped out and started to fight with Lee.

For a while the friends were just chatting and then started to split up. Ino made sure everyone was having fun, and not destroying things. She was very busy with holding things going.

Naruto were having fun with the boys, and Hinata stood there, very bored.

But, the boring part, was over now when a certain girl walked up to her.

Can you guess who it is?


	4. No longer best friends?

"Well, well so the bitch had the guts to come to a party." Said Hoshiko.

Hinata glared at her. She could either walk away, and be a loser, or she could shoot something right in her face.

"It seems that punch wasn't hard enough for you… I'd love to make it harder." Said Hinata glaring at her as if she could rip her apart with it. It did almost, Hoshiko was shaking.

"You wouldn't do that. Even if you lost yourself for some seconds today, you're still the baby of an angel." Said Hoshiko.

This damaged Hinata. Baby of an angel…

"HOW DARE YOU?!" said Hinata as she slammed Hoshiko to the wall.

Hosiko seemed really surprised.

"You don't know what you're talking about… You know nothing about me!" said Hinata as she nearly strangeled Hoshiko with her arm.

"In fact, YES. I am the baby of an angel. My mother… Is my angel." Said Hinata as she pressed her arm more against Hoshiko's neck.

"And if you even dare talk about something like that.. Which you have no clue in… I will not fucking stand here and listen to your crap." Said Hinata and let go of her

. Hoshiko was now coughing and fell to her knees. Her friends came to her and helped.

This time Hinata didn't lose herself. She ment it, and did it on purpose. Maybe old Hinata is gone… Forever.

"Naruto, you haven't said anything…" said Hinata as they walked from the party.

Naruto seemed not only hurt, but pissed off.

"Hinata… You can't act like that." He said sharply.

Now Hinata got pissed. "Excuse me? You can't control the way I'm acting…" she said.

Naruto turned around in a flash and grabbed her shoulders.

"It's not about acting, it's about how you are! And they way you are now isn't you!" he almost screamed. Hinata got really shocked.

"I know…" she whispered. "It's true. That isn't me. I'm a helpless little girl, extremely shy, weak and boring. Sorry, for me trying to live out my dream of becoming a fearless character, who can do anything in the world, who can actually stand up for herself. Sorry for trying to get the confidence I never had and probably will never have too," she said.

Hinata ran away, and Naruto was left speechless.

It was 1:30 pm, Hinata was still laying in the bed. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to stay here forever, and not face the world again. But, of course, only in her head it would happen.

Yesterday Hinata had her first fight with Naruto. Did he hate her now? She didn't want to say anything she said, but she did anyway. It had to come out, even if it made him mad at her.

Hinata had done it now, if she was lucky Naruto would still be her friend, nothing more. She never had the chance on him now. She sighed into the pillow.

"Hinata-niisan?" asked a low voice.

Hinata turned around in the bed and saw Hanabi in the door.

Her face was oozing of concern.

Hinata had never noticed how much Hanabi had grown before now. She was thirteen now.

Hinata tried to smile at her, but it didn't fool her.

"What have happened to you? Don't worry, I won't tell father." Said Hanabi. Hanabi and Hinata never told Hiashi about things they talked about. It was something just between them.

Hanabi was only a baby when their mother died, so Hinata wanted to make sure Hanabi had a motherly figure to look up to, just as Hinata had Kurenai.

Hinata sat up in the bed, and Hanabi sat next to her.

"Nothing have really happened… Or yes, but… I just don't feel so good today, I'm a bit depressed," said Hinata and tried to fake a laugh. Hanabi didn't laugh. She always saw trough Hinata.

"It's about Naruto isn't it?" she asked. Hinata sighed and nodded.

"I think I just screwed everything up," she said. Hanabi patted Hinata on the head. "Look, I dunno what you said or did, but Naruto forgives almost everyone. I mean, he still considers Sasuke his friend even when he ran away from here and turned criminal," said Hanabi. And she was right.

Naruto had the best soul in the world, of course he would forgive her… Maybe…

"Sometimes I feel like YOU'RE the big sister here…" said Hinata and hugged Hanabi. They laughed.

"Oh shit, look at the time! I have something to do…" said Hanabi and blushed. Hinata immediately knew what that meant.

"Wait a minute young lady…" said Hinata in a strict voice, and sounded just like her father. Hanabi shivered.

"You're going on a date…" she said and smiled. Hanabi just stood there blushing like crazy.

"With who?!" asked Hinata curiously.

"Uhm… Konohamaru." She said and blushed. "So sweet!" said Hinata. She seemed very excited over that her little sister was going on a date, with the mini-Naruto, Konohamaru.

Hanabi just laughed nervously. And then Hinata realized something.

"Fuck… My little sister is going on a date… I'm three years older, and haven't been on a date yet…" mumbled Hinata. Hanabi slipped trough the door as Hinata was busy with beating up herself for being so slow. I got to make a move, said Hinata to herself.


	5. Kiss

"GAAAAH!" yelled Naruto out loud in the classroom. "SHUT UP, it's the third time now Naruto…" said Kakashi almost ripping his hair out. "But… I just… GAAAAAAH!" said Naruto freaking out.

Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto… I don't know why you're so frustrated, but keep calm and shut the fuck up." he said struggling to not strangle Naruto. Naruto calmed down, but was far from alright.

"Naruto…" whispered Kiba. Naruto looked at him. "What's bothering you?" asked Kiba.

Naruto sighed. "I just.. Keep on thinking about Hinata… I've never yelled at her before yesterday. It feels awful and strange… She probably hates me now… OH GOD, WHY DID I DO IT?! I RUINED OUT FRIENDSHIP!" he said louder and louder and in the end he shouted it out.

"SHHHHH!" said Kakashi. Everyone in the classroom was giggling and whispering.

"Oh, so they finally stepped out from the friendzone?" whispered one. Everyone laughed and it lasted for an hour. Class was over, and it was lunch time. Luckily, Naruto and Hinata didn't have classes together in the beginning of the day, but now, it was lunch.

Hinata wanted to find Naruto, and Naruto was freaking out. There she was. Across the room, staring at him.

Naruto got nervous, and felt the sweat coming. But, he wasn't a coward. He was Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata started to walk towards him, as well as Naruto started to walk towards her.

They took a deep breath and stopped in front of each other.

They tried to speak, but not a word came out. They stood there looking dumb, with open mouth and eyes wide. A second went by, and they dropped their lunch tray and went into each others arms whispering sorry. It was just a small fight they had, but for both of them it was terrible.

They didn't have to say anything else, just by a touch they understood.

"Things are getting weird lately…" said Hinata while eating ramen. They sat in Naruto's couch playing video games.

"Yeah… People are still whispering… About us." said Naruto and completely lost concentration in the game.

Hinata didn't know what to reply. Instead she just nodded.

"So… What are we? How are WE, us… Like… What are we to each others?" asked Naruto and turned his eyes from the screen and to Hinata.

Hinata was shaking. Should she tell him? Does he feel the same way?

"We are best friends…b-but… Let's say there was this pair of best friends. One of them had others feelings for the other… Something more than just friendship… A-and the person… Was being selfish and wanted to have more than friendship," said Hinata trying to maybe confess somehow without referring to herself.

Naruto actually understood. "But… That other person also… Had different feelings for the other. Maybe… The same?" he asked.

"Yes. Maybe both of them were so stupid… That they didn't figure it out…." Hinata said. As they "confessed" to each other, they got closer and closer.

"Maybe… We… Feel the same…" whispered Naruto.

"Maybe we love each other…" whispered Hinata back and they fell into a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Finally some NaruHina action! Short chapter I know, but in the next one, I'll make it up to you by adding a certain Uchiha to the story...


	6. Unexpected Return

It's been **FOREVER**, I know! There's a lot of stuff happening, school and studying, and shit like that. **I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT FOR SUMMER RIGHT NOW**. I hate heat so it will be a hell, but with my fan producing cool wind for me while I'm lying in my bed being lazy, I'll survive. Btw, I'm Shikamaru's twin :3

Also, I lost my motivation for writing for a while. Being a teen really sucks, my emotions control my life and I'm just getting started... So this story kind of fits right, cause surviving school(and life) can be a bitch.

Anyway, I'm writing a bit more now, I'm going to make this chapter, and we'll see.

* * *

Even though it wasn't official that Naruto and Hinata was going out, everyone could see that something was different. The way they talked to each other, the way they looked at each other, the way they touched each other gently when they thought no one was watching. Rumours had been flying around for a long time, Naruto and Hinata was the hottest topic to discuss at Konoha High School.

"If you'd just tell us!" begged Ino, almost crying. "I've already told you! We're not dating. We kissed, and we feel the same about each other but we've decided to not rush our relationship," explained Hinata once more, obviously exhausted from Ino's whining.

"If you're looking for gossip, look over there," said Temari and pointed over to a crowd of people. The girls went over there, and looked to see what the big fuss was about.

"Sasuke...?" whispered Sakura. The one who once were her 'friend', her classmate, the one who she had been in love with for a long time, and left to become a criminal, was back?

She thought her feelings had changed. She thought that he was now just someone she had a memory of. That was until they shared eye contact. His dark, dark eyes, watching her, made her feel butterflies she hadn't felt since years ago. Was she really still in love with him? She just thought she let go?

"Why..." she whispered. Her throat went try, and she was nearly gasping for air. Her fists clenched, and she started sweating in her palms.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, LEAVE NARUTO, LEAVE ALL OF US, TO BECOME AN UNFORGIVABLE CRIMINAL?! HOW CAN YOU COME HERE, LOOKING CASUAL AND READY FOR SCHOOL JUST LIKE ANY OTHER STUDENT, WHEN REALLY, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE?!" she shouted out, loud enough for everyone to stop speaking and listen in fear. The crowd was completely silent and Sakura panted of anger.

"Why am I even yelling at you...? I used to be a brat in love, and I still am... So why am I yelling at you? You don't deserve me speaking to you. You don't deserve me thinking about you for all these years. You don't deserve me being IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she sobbed out, feeling her angry, salty, sad tears streaming down her cheeks. He didn't deserve them either.

"You're right... I'm here to make everyone forgive me," said Sasuke. It smelled 'fake' from him, everyone who really knew who he was knew that. 'Fake' was written in his face.

Sasuke's arrival hadn't been easy for Naruto either. He skipped all classes to search the entire school for him, and when he finally found him the teacher wouldn't let him speak to him. Finally it was lunch time.

"Is it true?" asked Naruto standing behind him.

Sasuke turned around, studying Naruto, as if watching someone new.

"Don't look at me as if I'm a stranger. I know you better than anyone," said Naruto angry.

"Really? If you really knew me, you would know I would leave," said Sasuke.

"I knew you would leave... And I knew I would get you back. But instead you're the one coming back of free will. Explain that," said Naruto. He needed answers. True answers.

"I'm here to be forgiven. I've stopped chasing Itachi. I realized I can't continue my life looking for revenge," said Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled. "Honestly? You're not a good liar Sasuke. Everyone thinks you are. But I don't."

"Let's get on with our lives, Naruto. We'll never go back to the way we used to be. You have loads of friends, apparently you got an almost-girlfriend, so you shouldn't be complaining. Keep out of my business, or the ones you love the most will be hurt," said Sasuke.

It didn't sound like a threat, so Sasuke was obviously in some sort of mysterious mess. Naruto would find out about it. Even if it ment sacrificing himself.


	7. I love you, dattebayo

A bit short chapter, I just lack imagination, and there's SOOO MUCH going on. Tons of fucking homework, I have three tests to prepare for, and it's suddenly super hot outside, so my brain slowly turns to a liquid gross mess. \(*n*)/

* * *

"What's on your mind?" asked Hinata while they were playing video games. She noticed that he wasn't really focused.

Naruto sighed. He didn't want to bring up Sasuke while being with Hinata, it would only ruin their quality time.

"Naruto, you know you can tell me anything," said Hinata looking at him. Naruto tried his best not to share eye contact. She did have beautiful eyes, but there was something about them that made him unable to lie.

"I'm just a bit nervous for the upcoming test, you know," said Naruto.

He heard Hinata laugh. "I know you're lying, Uzumaki," she said suddenly in an extremely strict voice. "Just tell me, please?" she begged.

Naruto hung with his head in defeat.

"It's Sasuke. He's back, and I know that's something's up with him… I don't know how to find out," said Naruto.

"I hate to say this, but… You should really just stop whatever you're trying to do. Sasuke's back, isn't that good enough for you? It's clearly that whatever kind of mess he is in, he doesn't want you involved. You're butting in absolutely everything, can't you just let it go this one time, and let Sasuke handle his own problems?" asked Hinata.

There was a moment of silence, and Hinata was afraid of what Naruto would say. She had always been there to help him achieve his dreams, but now, she actually held him back.

_Sasuke's back… It should be good enough for him._

"You're right," said Naruto sighing. "You're absolutely right… I'm just making things worse. I should stop getting all worked out about this, what if it's nothing? Sasuke's just being mysterious as usual," he said.

Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled at her. "You know what?" he asked grinning. Hinata blushed. "What?" "You're really awesome!" he said and pulled her into a hug.

"I really love you, dattebayo…" he whispered while hugging her.

"And I really love you too… Dattebayo," she whispered back.

* * *

Just a bit fluffiness at the end ;3 I'll try to make the next chapter as quickly as possible, I swear.


	8. The calm before the storm

Ok, I have no shitty tests left at school, so now I'm just going to relax, try to focus at my hobbies, and just really give it my best into writing and drawing. FUCK YEAH.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto didn't kiss or hold hands in public, which was extremely hard for them both.

They so badly wanted to just crash together, and show the world their love.

"Ne, Hinata… Why don't we just… Stop trying so hard to hide it, and just… Show them?" asked Naruto.

Hinata stopped smiling and sighed. "Believe me, I want to do it too… But I'm tired of all the drama with Hoshiko… She obviously wants you, and seeing us together… Well, she'd kill me," said Hinata.

"You sure about that?" said Naruto laughing, thinking back to the party when Hinata strangled Hoshiko. Hinata giggled.

"Don't mention that, I don't want to be seen as some kind of murderer!" said Hinata giggling, pushing him playfully away.

"I didn't mention anything. And, to me, you're some kind of angel…" said Naruto, whispering the last part into her ear.

"Come on foxy, we're going to be late for school," said Hinata and dragged him up on his feet.

"Completely fine for meee," smiled Naruto.

"It's the fourth time they've both entered the school together in a row… I'm starting to have unpleasant thoughts," mumbled Hoshiko to her friend Tomo.

"Don't worry about it! I've been talking to Suigetsu, and he and Karin have promised mess things up between them," said Tomo grinning.

"How?"

"It seems that Suigetsu is quite fond of Hinata, so he's going to get all flirty, and then we just have to have Naruto walk in on him kissing her, making it look like she's kissing him back. For all we know, she might will, she's a damn tramp," she said.

"That's actually very clever…. This will be interesting. VERY interesting."

* * *

A bit short, sorry. I'll try start writing when I actually got energy at all, lol.

Oh, and I'm thinking, should I start having some lyrics from a song at the beginning of each chapter? I've done it in one of my stories, and you know, maybe it kind of puts you in the "mood" for what mood the text has. Tell me what ya think.


	9. A new rival?

Fuck homework. I say, let's write instead

* * *

Hinata was walking towards her locker, minding her own business, until Suigetsu blocked it.

"… Suigetsu? Could you please move?" asked Hinata impatiently.

"Naah… You see, I like the view from here," he said, eyeing her from top to toe. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm in a hurry, and so should you be, so just please get out of my way," said Hinata trying to push him away.

"Ne, miss Hyuga," said Suigetsu and got closer to her face. Hinata turned bright red. "Why don't we skip class? I would've loved to see such a kind and nice girl, go bad…" he whispered into her ear. It gave Hinata chills, but she remembered herself that she was no longer the girl she used to be.

"And skipping classes is your definition of 'bad'?" she asked and smirked.

"Honestly, if you're looking for some whore to go around and fuck with, go talk with Hoshiko…" she said and pushed him away from her locker.

"How ironic, she would've said the exact same thing about you. There's just something beautiful about enemies, I do often get attracted to the enemies of my friends… In this case, you," said Suigetsu not giving up.

"For god's sake, _I _am not attracted to _you_, in fact, I'm starting to hate you already," complained Hinata, obviously annoyed.

"Hate, love, in the end, they're the same… I'm not giving up yet, beauty…" said Suigetsu and took a strand of her hair, and twirled it around his finger.

"Ok, spit it out girl. _What. The. Fuck, _are you doing with Suigetsu?!" said Ino as she sat down next to Hinata by the lunch table.

"I thought you loved Naruto!" said Sakura concerned and sat down as well.

"Are you guys insane?! Of course I love Naruto! And I'm not doing anything with Suigetsu, he's the one kidding around with me. I've told him to back off, but obviously, he won't give up any time soon, that baka," said Hinata.

"Don't listen to the barbies, of course we know you love Naruto. But rumors are going like crazy in this school, now people are thinking you, Naruto and Suigetsu are in some kind of triangle shit. I seriously hope Naruto haven't heard the rumors, he'll kill Suigetsu for sure," sighed Tenten.

"Don't get too hopeful…" said Temari and pointed over to an angry Naruto confronting Suigetsu.

Oh fuck.

* * *

Curious? :D:D:D Next chapter will have a lot of violence, just sayin'.


	10. No more holding back

Hey minna! Two more days for me until I'm starting my summer vacation. I'm so freaking tired of school now... I'm going to London for a week next week, so I don't know if I'll be able to write so much. But, I'll try to write a bit before that :)

* * *

"Hey, water bitch, you and I have some business to take care of…" said Naruto clenching his fists.

"A threesome with Hinata? No thanks, I'd rather fuck her on my own…" said Suigetsu, starting to walk away.

It didn't even take a second before Naruto shot his fist towards him, punching him right in the jaw. Before Suigetsu hit the ground, Naruto grabbed his collar harshly, lifting him up face to face.

"Stay the hell away from her. She's not a toy. She's a precious treasure. I won't let you have her. She deserves someone better," said Naruto, with teeth clenching. He let go of him, and watched him hit the floor.

"You think you're 'the better'? A monster like you doesn't deserve anyone at all," said Suigetsu smirking.

Naruto heard what he said, but ignored it.

He simply walked away, and everyone could hear his angry steps walking away in the awkward silence.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto-kun…" said Hinata, with a guilty expression.

"For what?"

"For making things worse… I should've just ignored him earlier, instead I provoked him. I should've known that by talking rudely back, it would only fire him up more. Sorry," said Hinata bending her head in shame.

"Hey, don't be," said Naruto lifting up her chin. "None of it was your fault… Come to think of it, Suigetsu have never shown interest in you before now. I think that he's trying to ruin for us. Hoshiko and Karin are probably the masterminds behind this…." said Naruto.

"Yeah… You know what? Screw them. I don't care, if Hoshiko tries to kill me because of being with you, actually, I don't give a fuck. No more acting, I want to show everyone how much I love you;" said Hinata determined.

A wonderful smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"You're amazing…" said Naruto getting closer to her. "I just can't hold back anymore…"

Their lips met, and they once again experienced the feeling of their first kiss.

"Sasuke, you better follow Orochimaru's rules. If you betray him again, he won't be happy. And this time, it won't only hurt you, but also your friends…" said Karin.

Sasuke kept looking at the ground until he finally met her eyes. "Fine," he said emotionless.

"So… What do you say, shall we go take a bath together?" asked Karin in her high pitched, trying-to-be-sexy voice. Sasuke didn't answer, and just simply walked away.

"Hmmf! Well, well… Doesn't matter. I'll get rid of that pink-haired bitch, and Sasuke will finally open his eyes for me… Maybe I'll get rid of the other annoying girls as well, just for fun. Soon, all of them will be helpless, and under our power…" said Karin smiling.

"Don't you mean, MY power?" hissed a snake, sliding up beside her.

"O-Of course, Orochimaru-sama!" said Karin. The snake started growing, and was transformed into a man.

"Now, Karin… Keep up being useful, our else I'll have to get rid of you…" said Orochimaru grinning.

"Y-yes!" said Karin with a shaking voice. "You are dismissed," said Orochimaru.

Karin walked away with quick steps, determined to do everything in her might to succeed, so she wouldn't be killed.

* * *

A story needs more than just fluffy love. :) I have no idea where I'm going with this, lol.


	11. Hot springs

Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading a new chapter lately, just got home from a place without internet. But, I have written LIKE CRAZY, I've actually started writing a new story, started doing that on Friday, and it's already ten pages in Word. Sometimes I'm just really in the zone :P So, this chapter is a bit longer than usual :)

* * *

Sakura was late for school, and while eating a sandwich, she ran as fast as she could.

"Damn it! I'm never late… What's going on with me lately?!" thought Sakura.

She couldn't sleep, she started crying too often for no reason, she barely managed to eat, she couldn't concentrate and she couldn't think about anything besides _Sasuke._ She used to think that being in love was a wonderful thing. Now, it just sucked. She tried really hard not to cry, but thinking about how unachievable Sasuke was, and how much of a dick he was, just made her depressed.

WHY?!

As she ran down the streets, she saw raven black hair, something she would recognize anywhere. Sasuke. She also spotted red hair, and she knew what bitch owned that. Quietly and quickly, Sakura hid behind a tree, trying to listen to their conversation.

"Are you… complete… mission… Orochimaru-sama…. kill you… me!" Sakura didn't catch everything, but she heard enough. When the words mission, Orochimaru and kill were in the same sentence, it didn't sound good. Sasuke was still a criminal, and Sakura knew it.

How could she be such a fool?

"Just where the hell have you been?! You've NEVER been too late for school. And we've been going to school together for like, ten years," said Ino being all drama queen.

"I'm sure she just has a lot to think of, Ino-san," said Hinata smiling warmly to Sakura.

Hinata understood her, she as well had a lot to think about.

Right then, Sakura realized how much she was overreacting. Hinata and Naruto had a hard time being together because of Hashiko and Suigetsu, but still they did everything they could to just enjoy each others company.

Sakura was getting depressed and sad over something that she should just forget about. She didn't have to worry about Sasuke. She didn't have to think about him. So why, why couldn't she stop?

"I think everybody's a bit stressed out lately… When it's not school, it's something else. Why don't we go to the hot springs tomorrow? We seriously need to relax," said Temari.

"That's a great idea! Just us girls, no boys, and no school. It'll be great!" said Tenten. The other girls agreed.

A relaxing bath was exactly what they needed.

At night, the next day, the girls arrived at the hot springs.

"This will feel so good!" said Ino sighing. "Yeah… Finally some relaxation," said Tenten.

They went inside the wardrobe, took off their clothes and put on towels.

"Do you think there's anyone in the hot spring for both genders? It's much bigger than the one for only ladies," said Ino.

Temari peeked outside. "It's no one there," she said.

"D-don't you think it's a bit risky? You never know who might show up," said Hinata nervously. She would die of embarrassment if some guys showed up.

"Besides, it's only half old people trying to get laid, going there," said Tenten.

"Yeah…" said Ino and sighed.

They went into the ladies hot spring, and relaxed in the steaming water.

"It's like my stress just fades away," said Hinata and sighed of delight.

"Mmm…" agreed the other girls.

Suddenly they heard loud talking and laughter.

"Who's making all that noise?!" groaned Sakura.

"Is it coming from the boys' hot spring?" asked Tenten.

"HEY IDIOTS! SHUT UP, WE'RE TRYING TO RELAX!" shouted Temari.

"Wow… You're so bold, Temari," said Hinata in awe.

"Heh, thanks."

"Was that... Temari?" asked Shikamaru, suddenly not so lazy anymore.

"Maybe the girls are here as well?" said Chouji.

"… Hinata?!" yelled Naruto. Hinata blushed brightly.

"Oh god… Naruto-kun…" mumbled Hinata while not trying to faint by the thought of Naruto naked.

"It's the boys… YOU BETTER NOT PEEK!" shouted Sakura.

Suddenly, a thought entered Naruto's mind. Peek. Hinata. Naked. A sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Naruto… You know Sakura will kill you, and you'll only drag us with you," said Sasuke sighing. Somehow, they had managed to convince him to come to the hot springs.

"I don't care," said Naruto, and silently made his way over to the fence.

"You know, I want to see Hinata naked too, so move over," said Kiba, trying to find a hole to peek through.

"WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY, SHE'S MINEEE! FORGET ABOUT SEEING HER NAKED!" shouted Naruto.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, THEY'LL HEAR US!" shouted Kiba just as loud back.

The girls could hear every word they said.

Naruto found a hole, and peeked through it, only to see Sakura's angry face.

He let a girly scream escape his mouth, and he jumped into the water.

"I don't understand how many times I have to do that to make him stop…" said Sakura angrily with clenched fists.

"Kiba, don't even think of hitting on Hinata!" said Naruto.

"Jesus, calm down dude! I just wanted to see her naked! You know, her body is like WOA.." "I KNOW ALREADY I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME!" said Naruto.

"God, are you on your period or something?" asked Shikamaru.

"I feel kind of sorry for Hinata, having such a possessive boyfriend…" said Chouji.

"So, when are you two going to be officially a couple?" asked Kiba.

"I… I guess we are, but at the same time we're not…" said Naruto.

"Well, you better hurry up, or else Suigetsu might snatch her away from you," said Kiba laughing.

"NOT FUNNY. He's no 'competition', just a pain in the ass… No way in hell he'll get his hands on Hinata," said Naruto.

"Uhm, don't be too sure of that…" said Shikamaru and pointed inside the ladies wardrobe as they walked by.

Suigetsu had cornered Hinata in just her towel.

* * *

DADADAAAAM. Cliffhanger no jutsu. Don't worry, I'll try to get another chapter out later this week :)


End file.
